A Day Like This
by Jsoapp
Summary: It's been more than ten years since Sam and Freddie saw each other. "I've missed you, you know? My life hasn't been the same without you tormenting me" he said. I stared at him and nodded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I came up with this because I recently ran into my ex boyfriend haha. So I hope this doesn't suck, please leave a review but don't be so harsh, this is my first one-shot in English (It's not my first language) thanks for reading! **

**Beth.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Mr. Dan Schneider.**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

I could feel the cold air of New York hitting my cheeks while I was walking through the streets of this big city. I've been living here in New York for the last ten years working as an actress on Broadway. Ten years ago, a theatre producer knocked on my door of my house in LA to asked me to cast for a play. Guess what play? Wicked! I got to be the understudy for any of the witches. After a few years of acting as an understudy, the director thought the actress who played Glinda The Good Witch was too old for the part so he offered me the part. So for the past years I've been playing the role of the Good Witch. It's good, I get to live in a great department in Manhattan to blocks from fifth avenue, it's great. Perhaps the only problem is that most of the time I feel lonely in this enormous city. Yes, I have plenty of friends who constantly invite me to parties, I've had several boyfriends, but never something serious. Although I really like my life I sometimes miss my old life in Seattle. Seattle will always be my home. I miss hanging out with Carly, Spencer, and even Freddie. I'm still in contact with Carly, she sometimes comes and visit me or we call each other. But lately not so often, not since she married two years ago with her college boyfriend, Max. And now they just had a beautiful baby girl called Emily. I went to both events but in neither I got to see Freddie. It's been almost 12 years since the last time I saw him... The only thing I know it's that he graduated from MIT and that now he works on the Pear Company as a Technical Designer in LA. Ironic, right? He moved to LA and I moved out to live here.

After walking for several minutes I arrived to my destination. The coffeeshop that's in the Rockefeller Center to grab a cup of hot chocolate and read a little of Jane Austen. What? Can't I read Jane Austen? Yes, I know a little to weird for me to read something as girly as Jane Austen but can I say? New York has made me a little girly, haha.

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe it. Could he be? Nah. Maybe he is. He looks so alike.

"Freddie Benson?" I asked to the man who was sit on the usually spot I sat on. The man looked up and saw me. It was him! OMG!

"Sam? Puckett?" He said getting up from the couch he was in. I couldn't get myself to formulate a coherent answer so I just nodded. A big smile appeared in both of us. He came closer to me and gave me a tight hug which I returned.

"Sam Puckett. I really can't believe it's you. How long has been since the last time?"

"Um" I frowned. My whole body was paralyzed. "Um? I don't know, like elven? Twelve?" I said still frowning. He seemed surprised. Jerk. Like if he didn't know.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked before I sat in the chair next to the couch he was, dropping the bags I was holding in my hands. I heard him chuckle.

"Of course not" he said after awhile.

Before I could say something my usual waiter came.

"Good morning, Ms. Puckett, do I bring you the usual?" Henry asked me.

"Please Henry" I looked up to Freddie to see that he was a little surprised that I was known here. The silence that fell on us was turning a little awkward. After five minutes Henry came back with my cup of hot chocolate and my cranberry pie.

"So... You live here?" He asked as I took a sip of the hot chocolate. Too hot and now I burned my tongue.

"Shit" I complained. "Yes."

"Here" He said giving me one of the cubes that were in his cup. I looked at him strangely but I accepted the ice anyway.

"Doing what?" He continued asking. I felt how the ice was slowly melting inside my mouth, it was very cold but quite comforting. Mm... The ice tasted a little like cherry.

"Well," i started taking a big breath "I'm an actress here in Broadway and I'm Glinda The Good Witch" I smiled before I took a bite of my pie.

"Are you serious?! Broadway?" I nodded. "Wow. Sam Puckett a Broadway actress, that's impressive." I couldn't help but to smile proudly.

"And what 'bout you? I heard you were working in the Pear Company" I asked. He smile and took a sip from his beverage.

"Um yes. I work there. How did you know? Have you been spying on me?" He asked playfully.

I glared at him and then rolled my eyes "Yes Freddiefer, that's what I do in my free time, I spy on you." I said sarcastically. He only rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You didn't answer my question" he said with confidence. I rolled my eyes.

"Carly told me you were. And to be frank, it was a matter of time for you to be working in that company I always knew you'll end up like that" I said looking into his eyes, those warm and lovely brown eyes. He hadn't changed that much, the only thing that was different was the fact that he no longer dressed like a geek and now he dressed like a total business man, with a suit and a tie. He also hadn't shaved. He looked like a man. He looked hot in that business suit. He certainly wasn't the boy I used to pick on daily basis. He also looked stronger, the shirt he was wearing seemed a little small for him.

He smiled.

"Yeah, that has been my work for the last ten years, it's my dream job." He said.

"I bet it is. So...? I'm not trying to sound rude but what you're doing here in New York?" I asked curious.

"I'm here because I might move here, to New York" my jaw dropped to the floor, literally. He nodded with a big cocky smile knowing why I was so surprised. "Yeah, um, Pear thinks that I might suit well here as the head of Design. And well, the heads of all sections are here in the Big Apple." He explained.

"Oh My God, that's amazing!" I laughed. "I'm amazed, that's awesome." I said happy.

'Beep, beep, beep' sounded the alarm on his watch. We both looked at each other and then he looked at his watch and frowned.

"hey, um I really hate this now, but I gotta go, I've got a meeting, my first one in the city" he grinned and got up I did also and nodded, a little sad actually... It hadn't been more than one hour. At least it was something.

"It's ok, I know it's important" I smiled. "It was great to see you after all these years."

"It really was... Hey, we should totally go to dinner or something!" He said excited. I laughed

"And also you should come to my show" I said winking at him, making him laugh.

"I'm running late! Bye" he said giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek "I'll call you later" he said before running out the door.

Well, that was certainly a morning to remember... I guess.

Still, I don't know how is he gonna call me if my number is not the same it was ten years ago.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review :) Also I'm thinking of a two-shot story what you think? Let me know :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A Day Like This part 2

As the curtains closed I still could hear crowd clapping and cheering, I laughed, it was crazy how my life turned out.

I haven't heard from Freddie in two weeks, it was obvious it was gonna be hard to be in contact if any of us had each other current number or email. I guess he wasn't that interested in having me as a friend anymore.

"It has been a great show guys! Tomorrow we'll be having our rehearsal a little early, all the cast including the flying monkeys and the understudies have to be here at seven a.m. Alright? Thank you everyone! See ya tomorrow." shouted the director of the play. I rolled my eyes after hearing at what time we had to be here in the morning, I have never been a morning person. After saying goodbye to my co-workers I headed straight to my dressing room to change to my normal clothes and to take my make-up off, of one thing I am extremely grateful is that I am not the Wicked Witch, Dianna, the girl who has the part for the Wicked Witch has put green make-up all over her face, it takes at least an hour to take it off completely.

"You were amazing, Princess Puckett" I heard someone say. I stopped on my tracks, it's been ages since I've heard that. I turned to my left where a very well dressed Freddie was standing resting on the wall of a building.

"Oh My God, Freddie! You scared the hell out of me!" I said approaching to him, when I got to him he immediately hugged me. I was taken by surprise but after a few seconds I returned the hug.

"These are for you" he said giving me a bouquet of roses. I smiled and then I gave him a punch on his arm.

"You haven't changed a bit" He smiled. I raised an eyebrow,

"Did you think I was ever gonna change?" He shook his head.

"Never" I laughed.

"Hey, so I was thinking... Do you want to go to eat something? I heard there's a really good Italian restaurant just across the street, Mr. La'fu... Le' lasagne.. La-Le something" he asked

"Mr. Le'fountaine" I corrected him, laughing a little.

"That's the one. So what do you say? Wanna go?" Mr. Le'fountaine is actually one of my favorites Italian restaurants but I don't think it's a great idea going, it's almost eleven thirty and if we go, we'll probably leave at twelve or one and Time Square becomes very crazy at that time, drunks, stupid people driving, and people tends to steal more after twelve thirty. Gosh! I'm such a grandma! And still I have to get up in the morning I can't afford staying up late and drinking too much.

"I don't know... It's getting late and I've gotta get up early tomorrow" I hesitated. He nodded clearly kind of disappointed. I felt bad for him, maybe I should go to that restaurant it seemed it took him awhile to find a good place.

"It's okay, maybe another time." He sighed. "You were amazing." He sadly smiled and he turned around and started walking.

"Freddie! Wait!" I yelled before I ran to where he was standing. When I got to him, I took a big breath before speaking.

"Don't you prefer walk me to my apartment and then maybe eat somethin'? I think I have some of the spaghetti and beef I cooked yesterday" I asked him, hoping he'll accept. I looked right into those beautiful brown eyes of him. Damn. When we were younger, and when I say this, I'm referring to the time we were dating, those eyes were my kryptonite and to be honest, I think they still are.

"It would be lovely" he smiled and rub his hand on my right arm sweetly, I looked at his gesture and smile at him kind of nervous.

"Should we go" I asked, he nodded and offer me his arm and I took it. We started walking down the street, and started talking about the things we had done in the past ten years, he told that last year was on edge of getting married to a girl named Lola, but that he discovered she was cheating on him with one of his co-workers, as soon as he discovered this, he asked Pear to transfer him to another state. It took him awhile to convince them, he said that he had to work more hours, harder, and that he had to be more creative in the things that he designed. I was impressed, I never thought that Freddie was the type of person that ran away from ex-fiancées or bad friends.

"We're here." I said stoping in the entrance of the building where I live. The building was quite big, the doors of the building were made of glass and they opened automatically, the corridor of the front desk, where was sitting our doorman, Mr. Sánchez.

"Welcome back, Ms. Puckett. How was the show tonight?" He greeted me. I smile and waved at him.

"It was good, thanks. Good night"

"Good night, Ms. Puckett" he said making a bow. Mr. Sánchez was a very kind man, nothing alike to Lewbert, thing that I'm thankful.

Freddie and I walked to the elevator in silence, our hands lightly brushing and I couldn't help but blush a little. I know I don't tend to blush but with Freddie everything is an exception. As we entered the elevator he took place in the back of the elevator resting his head in the back of it and resting his hands in the pockets of his pants. That brought a few memories... This kind of seemed to be so much alike to the night we broke up, only that now was totally different, we weren't in a relationship, we weren't in Seattle, and we weren't teenagers.

"Why are you smiling" Asked Freddie with a warm smile. I looked up to him and sighed.

"I was just remembering about that night..." He nodded. "It's been so long since then" I reflected. I will never forget that night, it had been the best and worst night of my teenage years. I remember how I couldn't fall asleep after that night, always stopping myself from texting him, from telling him to forget everything and to star from scratch. I remember me trying to act normal, me suffering when I found out he still loved Carly. I also remember the night he moved to Massachusetts so he could study in the M.I.T, I swear that night I couldn't stop crying, telling myself how of a fool I had been for not telling him what I felt, for not kissing him one last time. I knew deep inside that it was going to be a long time till I see or know about him again. And now, our paths were reunited, at least I want to think that. I don't want to lose contact with him and more now that we both live in the same city.

I heard him chuckle. "Yeah, I know, it's been like thirteen years since that"

I heard the ring of the elevator telling us that we had arrived. We took a step out of it and walked, Freddie following me.

"I've missed you, you know? My life hasn't been the same without you tormenting me" he said. I stared at him and nodded. I then unlocked the door and entered.

"Yeah I know it's been crazy I miss doing that too. It was like part of my day, after you moved out I felt like something always was missing" I said, feeling homesick all of a sudden.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't called you or tried to contact you" he said. I could see the regret in his eyes. I guess is not his fault it isn't my fault either, both of us did our life, we grew up and fell apart, was it hard? Totally, for me at least.

"Hey" I approached to him and put my hand in his shoulder "It wasn't nobody's fault, that happens when life comes by" I smiled at him and then looked into his eyes. He smiled weakly at me and took my upper arm and pulled me closer. We were so close. I could feel his warm breath in my face and I started leaning, our lips brushed lightly. Was this really happening? I felt my hands shaking. And after a few seconds he leaned all the way and kissed me with such kindness and sweetness that I felt like I was kissing an angel.

We kissed sweetly and I felt like I finally got home after years of being lost. I put my arms around his neck and his hands were wrapped around my waist.

"I got the job here in New York" He said pulling apart. A very wide smile appeared in my face. I hugged him tightly.

"That's awesome!" I kissed him in the cheek.

"Wanna eat something? I'm starving!" I said walking to the kitchen. I heard him chuckle.

"Some things never change" He laughed, sitting in one of the chairs of the kitchen. Before he could say or do anything else I gave him a post-it with my number. He arched an eyebrow at me.

"So we don't lose contact" I winked at him. He got up and walked to where I was. Freddie grabbed me by my hips and kissed me forcefully, making me breathless.

"Did you seriously think I'll let that happen?" He said giving me a peck on the lips. "Blonde-headed demon"

I laughed at his boldness. If we were seventeen, I would have kicked the hell out of him if he had dare to that. But we weren't seventeen, we weren't in Seattle. We were in New York, we were 28. But as ten years ago we were in a relationship once again.

"You're such a nub" I said hitting him in his arm a little too hard.

"Auch!" He said rubbing his arm.

"I know you love me" I said, blowing him a kiss and placing our food in the table with two glass of wine. He looked at me.

"I never stopped" I laughed.

And that was when I knew we were never going to be apart.

**Hoped you like it :) BeatleBeth.**


End file.
